What Are We?
by Tigerdust
Summary: Angelus never really gets the answers he needs, just what he wants. My darkest XA fic yet. One shot, unless you beg.


His hands are the ice raking under my chin. Frostbite in colder weather chilling my heart. I am warm as he is cold. He snarls and snorts in my direction; I spit in his face. He growls in a mocking tone.

_Aren't we the fine hero, boy._

_You may have taken her body, but you are more a bastard now than ever._

_Snarl all you want, Alex, but before long_, this is where his speed made the wind whip around me. _I will be the only celestial being in your eyes._

He torments me night after night. I wonder if he will ever be bored of me and make a move to kill me. Then he'll really piss me off. And I won't play anymore.

_You think this is a game?_ I'm trying to hold him off for Buffy. She'll come and save me. I won't have to do it. _Tell me you think this is a game._

_Why, having fun Angel face?_

_Snide remarks; a coward's way._

_No, a coward sleeps with a slut_. His eyes glower in challenge.

_So, you are more than you appear._

_And I thought that was just stupidity in your eyes._ My heart race and the chains hurt. My biceps sting from being stretched out all day into the deep on night. The moon glows on his pale skin this midnight and I wait. I wait for something that will never come. It is time.

Angel never expected for his cheek to burn from slashing, but those eyes cried tears under my will. My gaze froze his deepened heart and he remembered that gypsy girl. He sobbed in racks over William while I stoically watched him collapse. I gave him memories and I began to hit him from every angle in darkened satisfaction. I'm no damsel, but I'll be damned if I lie in distress. He begins to bore me and I slacken my concentration. He hisses.

_What have you done to me?_

_A glimpse of your old soul, Angelus. Now that you know; you can stop playing games. You bore me; one dimension power monger you are._

_What are you?_

_I am something older than time. I am courage; a relic of love. I am crazy; a relic of peace. I am the Old Guard of Slayer white lighters, but I am also a man._ The chains began to creak as I pull them with my psychic weight and Angelus staggers to his feet, put off.

_You are crazy, boy. You are a mortal; nothing more._

_Try and convince yourself of that_, I hiss.

_If you are as powerful, join me._

_Only if I had a death wish Angelus. You see, evil doesn't win, but love continues._

_It must be lack of food. I'll drain you and put you out of your misery._

_You'll do no such thing._ The chains pop out of the wall and a vague line of dust clouds around my raven locks. Angelus' eyes gleam under the moon. I allow his speed to leave him with the chance of escape for the night.

Angelus brings the dripping remnants of water up to his brow. He'd never lost control of that. The pride of the famed Scourge of Europe; reduced to tears by a mere boy. But was he a mere boy? Furthermore, could he be controlled like William? Something shook in the soulless brain. The boy must want him. Angelus would have to play his game to regain control; new bonds would have to be invented. Every smoldering look would have to be taken from Angel's pining for Buffy to something, to this, this reality.

Angelus looked back toward the abandoned shower he had not used. Water dripped down and he preceded to shoot icy pellets towards the tiled wall. He peeled off his shirt and discarded his trousers. An erection had been housed and now freed. Angel could feel the pounding in concert of his hand against his cock in the water. He wanted to have this release so badly. Angelus had never had trouble letting go of tremendous loads of power and was genuinely attractive. This low-brow resort of sexual diversion wouldn't usually occur to him. But someone was at the door, turning the key. He pumped in a more furious manner and the creases of vampiric hate coursed through his face and skin; changing his cock to a dart-like mace, more vampire than human, but still so remarkably large and meaty.

_It must be a present for me, then._ Angelus couldn't control the gasp that escaped his lips as Xander slipped in behind his shower. Never mind being free of the dungeon, but his hands right here on Angel's hips and the words pouring forth. The way Buffy had seduced the souled vampire, the whipped vampire. A manic rhythm engulfed Angelus as Xander traced each vein with his tongue. _More, puppy?_ _Oh God, yes,_ Angelus growled. Xander inserted his throbbing manhood deep into Angelus' ass with one racking shot after using his tongue to double Angel over. He pumped in furious unison with the water as Angelus began to cum and Xander continued to ram until Angelus was in pain and whispered vaguely for Xander to stop as the cum began to flow white hot over his back.

He awoke in the shower, with icy water still running, early the next evening at twilight. He had not slept nor eaten; looked like utter trash. No Buffy had came and staked him, but he looked as though he had fought and lost. Angelus didn't know what to make of it all, but he knew where to get answers from. There were a table and chair in his formerly stark and bare dungeon with only barred light from above. Xander stood with chains held high to wall.

_What did you do to me?_

_Nothing, Dead boy. I've just been hanging about is all; just here all alone for many hours waiting for you to break me. You do want to break me; isn't that it?_

Angelus shuddered with rage, with disgust, with fear. What had he done? What had he unleashed? What had he become?

_We're not meant to know the answers, puppy. We're just meant to ask the questions._

Angelus rushed at the boy and Alexander met him with a countering rage of humanity. He'd become annoyed by a lack of heroics. He was beginning to wonder if anyone had even noticed he'd gone missing. Angelus had at least had hold of him a week or two; even if the time was a bit fuzzy. Blistering Angelus' face with his sharpening nails; he slammed the vampire into the ground by inches and gave a power roll over the former Scourge of Europe. He headed for the door muttering as Angelus broke the chair and screamed in anger. Angelus threw the remnants of a leg at the back of the boy's head and he collapsed. Angelus stood over a freshly awake and frightened Xander. A Xander who had no memory of the past two days and wondered how he had gone from chained to bleeding to being so close to freedom he could taste it. Angelus took him into a hug.

_My God what are we?_ Xander tried to struggle, but the unnatural cool of Angel's skin awakened a captive need in Xander and he snuggled inward, grasping the humanity of the moment. Angel didn't quite understand, but began to nibble on Xander's ear and the boy groaned. Angel threw him on the table and examined the inflicted bruises. Xander gasped as Angelus ripped off the loose black shirt and silk pants he was wearing. His cock was roughly the size of a lead pipe and was needing Xander so badly. Xander barely understood as his own pants were roughly thrown across the wall and his silver belt buckle clattered to the floor. He could see a part of the moon reflecting in Angelus' black hair as he reached for the cock and Xander's manhood reached critical mass.

Angelus' squirmed and groaned with want as Xander began to massage the cock with his tongue and took it further than William that first night. Memories rushed Angelus' and a tear dropped on Xander's head as pre-cum filled his senses from Angel.

_Please, put it in me. Please, let me watch. Take it all, Angel. I don't care if they call you evil or even if you are. Take something you can't give back. Take something even your souled counterpart wanted._ Angelus' looked at the boy's offering with delight and pain. He didn't know what it would mean, but the boy reared his ass into the air and it didn't matter. Xander inhaled sharply as the mammoth cock entered his tight hole and he reared his head back in blissful agony. Three sufficient pumps later and Angelus was begging his body for release into the boy. The weight of Angelus collapsed over Xander that night on that table in the middle of a darkened dungeon lit by the moon. The morning stung Angel; undone by a power neither man understood. All Xander knew was that he was joining Angel and thrashing in silk sheets the next night. Neither knew more of the future than that.


End file.
